


how to cross oceans [podfic]

by midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Falling In Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Slow Burn, during time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics
Summary: [podfic]There's a list in Chikara's handwriting that sits in Yuu's lap, now; on one side, Yuu's list of countries and landmarks, and on the other, an ever-growing list of things to learn and try and do. At the top, it reads Non-Exhaustive List of Possibilities.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	how to cross oceans [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asofthaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [how to cross oceans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399653) by [asofthaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthaven/pseuds/asofthaven). 



[Google Drive Streaming](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iaxU2G1m37wUQKlzk7oxUB1ghhb5Jj6G/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399653)

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you to [Zhadyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhadyra/pseuds/lysandyra) for helping me get to grips with audacity! It's so much nicer and more efficient than editing on my phone :D


End file.
